The Great Pokémon Guides - Kanto
by Toketsu Kokuren
Summary: A compilation of guides regarding the traits of the Pokémon of the Kanto Region. Inspired by The Extended Unova Pokémon Guide property of The Gentleman Xerneas.
1. Introduction

Intro:Well, hi there! I am Tōketsu Kokuren, a new author with a fascination for Pokémon, so I decided to do a compilation of guides with the characteristics and useful info on the Pokémon of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. The inspiration of this work was The Extended Unova Pokemon Guide - an amazing work made by The Gentleman Xerneas, a very good Pokémon Guide of Unova´s Pokémon that I highly recommend you read, I deeply thank The Gentleman Xerneas for letting me use his timeline and Pokémon characteristics along with their history in my guide, so if you encounter any information regarding Unovan Pokémon it is property of The Gentleman Xerneas (Pokémon and all its franchise are not included in this, since they are property of The Pokémon Company), also I based the structure of my guide on his, so thank you Gentleman Xerneas for all your support.

In this guide I will give useful info on Pokémon, from History to Love, all will be included here, that is sole objective of this guide.

With all that said I hope you enjoy this guide!

-Tōketsu Kokuren


	2. Bulbasaur

**Name:** Bulbasaur – From Bulb and the Greek Saur (Lizard)

**Type:** Grass/Poison

**Biology:** Well, well! My first chapter in this guide, I hope it will help you!

Bulbasaur resembles a quadruped dinosaur, with a giant bulb on its back which it's the main source of Bulbasaur's life force.

The bulb contains a certain amount of sap, comestible and delicious (I once ate Pancakes with Bulbasaur sap and it was fantastic!), however if someone tries to get the sap by force Bulbasaur will retaliate. Curiously, Bulbasaur does not seem very fond of its internal sap as most of the time it attracts unwanted visitors; mainly Bug Types and pesky humans (Nobody tries to get syrup from an Ivysaur or Venasaur for many reasons that will be revealed in later chapters, making Bulbasaur the main target), who want to get a little of its sap, sometimes a trainer may find their Bulbasaur laying backward trying to get rid of the sap.

Due to its small agile body Bulbasaur rely on speed and agility in battles. Also thanks to its bulb Bulbasaur uses a wide variety of Grass attacks, as well as a few poison ones. Most of these attacks are long-ranged, so it is better to use a combination of Vine Whip to get enemies away, and Razor Leaf or Magical Leaf to strike enemies down.

Now take note as this is very important, keep Bulbasaur away from fire! The bulb makes up a majority of their body and is a plant, a very _flammable_ plant. If the bulb is burned Bulbasaur will most likely die - a fact many distraught trainers have discovered, and brought many prospective Pokémon journeys to an end. However when Bulbasaur evolves its bulb with gain certain oils that give fire-resistance, making this a temporary problem only.

**History:** Bulbasaur is one of the proud Kanto starters and one of the most loved Pokémon of Kanto. Simply because it likes to listen, care for others, and its overall kind disposition, Bulbasaur was chosen as the Kanto "starter" centuries ago, thought the exact date is unknown.

Historic records show that Bulbasaur has been in Kanto for many generations, so it is a very old species of Pokémon. Because of that the Bulbasaur came into contact with humans many times but never came too close as they were wary of the humans. Gradually some Bulbasaur overcame their apprehension and interacted with people, exploring human villages and eventually living alongside humans. At first humans showed a lot of curiosity towards Bulbasaur, mainly for the giant bulb that rested on its back, however some people were rather suspicious about Bulbasaur motives for visiting the villages and some Village Elders believed that Bulbasaur had malicious intent.

The event that erased all possible suspicion happened quite suddenly. Some children escaped from home to play a little more after sunset at Miralion Lake, and oticing their naughty behaviour a concerned Bulbasaur took pursuit. However when they reached their destination those children were attacked by Weedle who had decided to rest by the lakeside for the night.. Now, Weedle poison can be lethal when injected via multiple stabs, so if Bulbasaur had not appeared and attacked the Weedle, defeated them and bring the crying children to safety, their parents would have never seen them again. Bulbasaur had seen the children, knew they were in danger, and selflessly acted to protect the young. After that incident, ( and a long scolding by the children's parents, Bulbasaur were welcomed in any village, since news about the incident quickly became known to the region.

Miralion Lake became a famous place within time; even now a lot of people visit it to learn about the place that made Bulbasaur known as the "Guardian of the young".

Due to the incident Bulbasaur was elected, not a starter, but as the "Guardian of the young", as it had a kind nature and was specially protective of children. So in the old times, Bulbasaur watched over the young to protect them from falling into harm, mainly caused by Spearow and Weedle. Bulbasaur's efforts proved to be a total success, since the number of children deaths caused by Spearow attacks and Weedle poison decreased dramatically after Bulbasaur was made a guardian, and that made people come to love Bulbasaur and appreciate it even more.

When the first Pokeball, created by the founder of Silph Co. came into existence, Bulbasaur was the first Pokémon to willingly allow itself to be caught by one, as most of the Pokémon were wary of this new human invention. Soon after the Pokeball, Gyms came into existence and so did trainers, and the concept of Pokémon journeys was born. Since roads are dangerous for the amount of Pokémon that dwell in them, young trainers needed protection from hostile Pokémon, so the solution was… Bulbasaur! Within its care trainers were able to travel, protected by their loyal guardian Bulbasaur and that tradition stills exist today. Even though it is always the trainer's choice, some parents insist their kids choose a Bulbasaur as a starter, because those parents feel calmer when they know their children is in the care of the Guardian of the young.

It is important to note that even though some Bulbasaur began to investigate human villages, not all of them shared the curiosity, and so while some Bulbasaur decided to cooperate with humans others decide to stay in the wild, away from humans.

**Behavior:** Bulbasaur is quite calm and collected; but despite this it's anything but naïve. A Bulbasaur will keep an eye on you on your first days together to see if you are a kind trainer, and if it sees that you are ill-natured it will immediately try to leave you and run back to the nearest Pokémon Center.

Wild Bulbasaur tend to be more cold towards others feelings and most of them are wary of humans so they tend to avoid them. However, domesticated Bulbasaur will be more sensible towards others. An interesting fact is that all Bulbasaur wish to be treated as full-growth Pokémon and hate to be treated like children, as they consider it an insult to their capacities. Because of that Bulbasaur hate cuddles and baby-talk with passion, so it is recommendable to avoid doing such things, even if you enjoy doing it.

Domestic Bulbasaur will be wary near strange humans, but if you tell it that there are your friends it will act more warmly towards them, but will keep an eye on them until they have proven themselves.

**Life in the wild:** Since Bulbasaur is a starter specially breed to live in human captivity is it very rare to find one in the wild and if you come across one you won't find it alone. Wild Bulbasaur travel in groups of 10-20 individuals with others Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, and a Venasaur acting as the leader of the group. I seriously recommend avoiding trying to catch a wild Bulbasaur, as their groups travel together and bonds between its members are tight, every member will notice that a Bulbasaur is missing and will proceed to get it back - and they won't mind attacking you to do so. However wild Bulbasaur won't intentionally kill you; they may stun you with spores and then leave you beside a road near them. But if you react violently to their efforts to get their member back, you could get seriously injured, or in extreme case, killed.

**Food:** Bulbasaur likes to eat berries but only as a supplement, as it gets its main food source from its bulb, absorbing sunrays to make nutrients. The sap it stores is for emergencies only, sometimes Bulbasaur may try to get rid of it, however, and it will store a small quantity inside so in desperate times it may consume it to regain strength.

Bulbasaur is herbivorous and thus it won't eat meat of any kind, if offered it will feel insulted and will try to throw the meat away.

**Habitat:** As a Grass type Bulbasaur is found near grasslands. Bulbasaur is rather a nomad species, not staying in a place for too long, and they don't seem to follow a pattern when it moves from a place to another. This makes Bulbasaur hard to track, and due to that many researchers believe Bulbasaur behaves this way on purpose to avoid trainers and humans in general.

**Life Cycle:** Bulbasaur life revolves around its three evolutions, Bulbasaur, Ivysaur and Venasaur. Since Bulbasaur is a Lizard-Plant combo it has a long life expectancy, Bulbasaur in good conditions and with proper food will live to 50-60 years before perishing, but since evolution is rather easy to achieve, it will live for much longer when evolved.

A good way to determine a Bulbasaur's age is to check its bulb, as it grows larger with time. This is also a good way of checking Bulbasaur's health, as a sickly or shrivelled bulb implies there is something wrong.

**Care-Taking:** Bulbasaur is relatively easy to maintain, as it will absorb sunrays by its bulb to produce the nutrients it needs, and it will also eat berries as a supplement. It will like to get out of its Pokeball frequently to absorb sunrays, replenish its energy and relax.

**Relationship with Humans (Trainers):** In a Trainer-Bulbasaur relationship it is important to note this: Did you get this Bulbasaur as your starter in Kanto, or did you capture it in the wild and managed to get away from its group?

If you got it as a starter you need to let Bulbasaur evaluate you, do not try to hide something. It is better to be open to it, since your starter Pokémon will be your faithful companion from now onwards. Furthermore if Bulbasaur notices that you are hiding something it will come to mistrust you. When the evaluation is over Bulbasaur will determine how you are as a trainer, regardless of how it thinks of you Bulbasaur will stay at your side, but if you are truly mean Bulbasaur will try to get away – this only occurs in extreme circumstances. Bulbasaur trainers should treat it nicely and with respect. Sadly, as mentioned before, Bulbasaur hates to be treated like a kid or be coddled, so don't try to do baby-talk or hug it tightly as it will not like this form of attention and may even release stun spores to make you drop it. As times passes it will come to trust you and be an excellent and faithful companion that will care for your safety and the safety of your other Pokémon too. Also, if it offers you some of his sap accept it with a wide smile, as this is the maximum form of appreciation a Bulbasaur will show towards you, so its means that its trust you completely. Good job!

Now, if you captured your Bulbasaur from the wild this is where it gets hard. If you dared to capture it in the wild expect only something from it, Complete and utter hate, it will hate you feverously from taking it away from its family and friends, and it will surely try to get back to them, possibly injuring you in the process. In this situation it is better to set Bulbasaur free to find its family, but if you really want to keep it try reasoning with it so it can understand the reason why you caught it and show it that you can be a very good companion, and that it will get many friends. If it accepts this trust may come in time, but if not Bulbasaur will never obey you and will hold a deep grudge towards you for ruining its life.

**Relationship with Pokémon:** Bulbasaur is rather friendly Pokémon that won´t have trouble with others, except if it considers a Pokémon as Ill-Intentioned or a troublemaker. In the Ill-Intentioned case Bulbasaur will try to get rid of that Pokémon, but if it cannot do this by itself it will seek help from the other members of the team and will try to make you understand the real nature of the Pokémon. If the Pokémon is a troublemaker Bulbasaur will try to correct that behaviour, usually through lecturing, but if it fails Bulbasaur will resort to getting rid of the Pokémon for the wellbeing and integrity of the team.

Bulbasaur tend to be a little protective of young Pokémon, and seek for the security of them with a little more care that adult Pokémon.

**Love:** Bulbasaur will eventually come to love you, but only as a friend. It is possible that feelings will develop when its evolves into Ivysaur, but since the Bulbasaur family is terrible regarding love matters it is for the best to leave your interest aside and save them for Ivysaur or Venasaur.

**Summary:** Bulbasaur is one of the best choices for novice trainers, is a good companion, and an excellent fighter. Thus, if you got a Bulbasaur you have a great Pokémon. Congratulations!

**Trivia:** Bulbasaur japanesse name Fushigidane literally means "Isn't it strange?" and is also a pun on 不思議種 (mysterious bulb).

Bulbasaur is the only starter Pokémon that in its first evolution is not a pure type, but rather a dual type Grass/Poison.


	3. Ivysaur

**Name: **Ivysaur – Ivysaur is a combination of Ivy and Saur (Greek for Lizard)

**Type: **Grass/Poison

**Biology: **An Ivysaur eh? Nice Pokémon you got there! Ivysaur is the evolution of the Kanto starter Bulbasaur, now Bulbasaur's bulb has grown and began to prepare to bloom. The bulb now that is has evolved now contains several types of oils that prevent it from burning, it may not prevent the damage of Fire attacks, but it will prevent Ivysaur life-source from being scorched by lethal fire.

Bulbasaur's body has experienced several changes, caused by the evolution process, the main appreciable change is that the bulb has become pink in color and developed petal that will expand to bloom into a flower. That flower has the same functions as the bulb, absorbing sunrays to transform them to nutrients, however since the bulb has gained weight, Bulbasaur's legs are forced to become sturdy since it won't be able to stand on its hind legs.

That bulb sometimes releases a sweet scent that attracts many Pokémon; however Ivysaur's leafs can release toxic spores that make other Pokémon avoid getting too near. I highly recommend to keep an eye on that bulb, as it is one the main factors that signals Ivysaur's health and growth, it will begin to smell sweeter and grow larger as evolution approaches, Ivysaur will seek to strengthen its soon to be flower with extra sunrays, until it opens and evolution takes place.

Ivysaur 's body is a lot stronger that Bulbasaur's, as it has growth sturdy to support the weight of the bulb which boosts the power of Grass attacks and adds a few Poison attacks to the arsenal. Ivysaur has strong physical defense making it resistant to physical attacks. A good strategy in battles may be to use that resistance to block attacks and then use a closed ranged Poison attack to hit the enemy to paralyze it, then use Vine Whip to hold it, charge an Energy Ball, fire and BOOM!, a critical hit.

Warning! Fire attacks will strike Ivysaur down, it may not be lethal to them anymore but despite this the attacks will severely damage it, so keep it away from Fire-types.

**History: **Ivysaur was for a long time considered as the defender of the wild Bulbasaur; since it was severely wary of humans in this stage, it often decides to avoid them, deciding to watch its group's territory to prevent its friends from harm. Due to this it scared off any human who came to close, so Ivysaur became the "Party pooper" of the ones who wanted to catch a Bulbasaur.

When Bulbasaur began to investigate human villages, very few Ivysaur shared the desire to explore human villages, less interact with them, so several wild Ivysaur incited their younger brethren to avoid interacting with the awful, funny looking and crappy humans… That kind of hurt, but since this guide will be impartial I do better stay silent, _if I can_ he he. Well let's get back to Ivysaur!, as I was saying Ivysaur wanted young Bulbasaur to avoid humans, and since a lot of Bulbasaur ignored the warning Ivysaur did not take that kindly, so it became feverously protective of the Bulbasaur that stayed with them, repelling all humans who got too near their group.

Domestic Ivysaur were very different, as it preferred to be near humans and seemed to enjoy the company, the flower on its back emanated a delicate aroma which many people liked and so stayed near Ivysaur to enjoy the smell, since most Ivysaur were outside and no contamination was in the air the villages which had a decent number of Ivysaur had a delicate smell that lingered all the day, so many people visited these villages to enjoy the Ivysaur and their smell, especially when evolution was near as the aroma becomes sweeter, also seeing the evolution was a bonus. This made those villages attractive to others, thus raising its economy via the inns where the visitors stayed. As a result Ivysaur was a contributor to Kanto's economy, amazing, isn't it?

**Behavior: **There won't be any major changes with the personality of your Ivysaur; it will remain calm and collected, even in dire situations. However it will hate cuddles more than before, as Ivysaur will seek to be an adult in all the ways possible, acting like one for example. Besides that, nothing will change, the personality of your Pokémon will remain the same, so you don't need to worry, Ivysaur won't become a rebellious Pokémon. Furthermore Ivysaur, while traveling with you gained a lot of patient, mostly from the quality time it spent with other Pokémon.

Wild Ivysaur are a lot less patient than its domestic counterpart, as such it will be very uncomfortable near problematic or annoying Pokémon and sometimes it may resort to release its spores to make the Pokémon go away. These Ivysaur doesn't tolerate humans near their group, so many of them will try to scare you off when you are too near their territory, if you react violently they will do so, thus initiating a fight.

**Life in the wild: **Ivysaur is an extremely rare Pokémon to find in the wild, since as a starter Pokémon it is breed in captivity. It travels with groups of 10-20 individuals. While Venasaur acts as a leader, Ivysaur act as a peace-maker, and babysitter of sorts, as in their groups, is their main job to take care of young Bulbasaur, protecting them form dangerous enemies, mainly Fire types, since Bulbasaur can easily die if hit by a Fire attack, Ivysaur also protect young Bulbasaur from human trainers who want to capture them, if they fail and a Bulbasaur is captured, they will seek aid from the others members, if they cannot stop the trainer on their own.

Ivysaur in this phase of their Life Cycle, are divided into Male and Female, being a Male-Oriented species, Females are a very important part of the community, as the future of the group depends on them; Female Ivysaur will be trained to get ready for the exigencies the group will make, both physically and emotionally. Ivysaur can mate in this stage, however they won't be able to produce offspring until they evolve into Venasaur, Females will be instructed in the importance of mating and the benefits it will bring to their group, the pressure of this can be overwhelming to some of them, causing panic attacks that have to be taken care of.

**Food: **As most Grass-types Ivysaur gets its main source of nutrition from photosynthesis, via the flower on its back, however its stores a small quantity of sap on the base of the flower to use in emergencies, Ivysaur will eat berries as a supplement. It is important to never offer Ivysaur meat of any kind as it will despise it, and feel offended by the offer. It won't eat human food, as most of it contains chemicals and Ivysaur prefers natural and organic food.

**Life Cycle: **Ivysaur is the second life stage of Bulbasaur, this being the "Middle Phase", has an amazingly long lifespan of 60-120 years that will increase when evolution comes.

**Care-Taking: **Ivysaur gets most of its food by photosynthesis via their flower, so it's really important to let them out of its Poke ball now and then to let them absorb sunlight. In this stage Ivysaur will be looking forward to evolve, thing it will only achieve with the correct aid of their trainer. When evolution is near Ivysaur's flower will begin to swell and smell sweeter, as this happens Ivysaur will seek more sunlight to accelerate the process, so it is important to be in open areas when that happens.

The flower will be the main indicator of Ivysaur's health and development, so it the flowers began to present dark colors Ivysaur must be treated immediately at a Pokémon center.

**Relationship with Humans (Trainers): **Ivysaur will rely on you to help it evolve as it sees it as your duty as its trainer, if you feel discouraged or incapable of fulfilling your duty, Ivysaur will notice it and will get distanced of you, thinking you have failed it, in this scenario you need to show that even if you felt discouraged, it won't stop your efforts to help it, Ivysaur will eventually understand and regain its trust in you. If you _did _felt like you could do it from the beginning you will need to do many battles to help Ivysaur to get the experience needed to evolve.

Ivysaur are very protective of their trainers, and won't doubt attacking anybody who harms its trainer, however it will attack Pokémon with special force, if the attacker is a human Ivysaur will give him/her a few Vine Whips to teach him/her a lesson, but since it understands the fragility of humans it will strike rather lightly, so the attack won't cause severe damage, but it will hurt nonetheless.

If you captured a wild Ivysaur it won't trust you easily, even if you explained the benefits of being with you, it will remain wary about your true motives, that's if the captured Ivysaur is male, If its female it will felt somewhat relieved to get off the pressure of breeding young members, however expect it to felt guilty, as it has left its group along with their chance to get new members, so it most likely try to get back, thing I recommend you do, as you will be increasing the chances of the group survival if you do so.

**Relationship with Pokémon: **Ivysaur is kind to other Pokémon, but will always watch them all; making sure nobody is making trouble. Ivysaur has a tendency to become the babysitter of baby Pokémon such as Togepi and will specially protect them from harm. Ivysaur dislikes mischievous types as Gastly or Gengar, since it attempts the integrity and the peace of the team, while Gastly and Gengar can be taught to be a little quiet Ivysaur will keep more attention on them should they cause mischief.

Domestic Ivysaur are rather displeased with their wild counterparts, due to the fact that they will scary off a trainer or in grave cases attack them, just for being too near of their group, which most of the time the trainer didn't know about. That feeling is rather reciprocated by the wild Ivysaur, as they think of domestic ones as "Little Softies".

**Love: **Now it is the time when Ivysaur will meet little Lady Love, Bwa ha ha ha ha! Oops! I sounded creepy, didn't I? Oh well, now Ivysaur will began to search for a mate, and since you are the only suitable option nearby, expect funny and bad romantic attempts, yes I said bad romantic attempts. Since Ivysaur previous evolution, Bulbasaur, often insisted to be treated like an adult that resulted into avoiding love matters, because of that Ivysaur don't really know how to express it, so they will try to get your attention using various tactics, the most popular being "The Love Stare" which consists in Ivysaur staring you for a long period of time trying to communicate its feelings, as expected it doesn't work as planned, instead their "Love Stare" creeps their trainers _a lot_, so if you see your Ivysaur staring at you intently it's because it has a crush on you. If you have feelings for it too, communicate them to it, expect Ivysaur to bounce onto you and forget its anti-cuddle policy, and become a cuddle lover 100%, the cuddles will be reserved only for you, thought. If you don't return its feelings make that know gently, and expect Ivysaur to be isolated from others for a while, trying to cope with it. A curious fact about Ivysaur is that if rejected, Ivysaur will began to eat a lot of berries, as it delicious flavor cheers them up a bit, this habit can be compared to humans eating ice cream after a break-up.

**Summary: **A strong and resistant Pokémon, excellent for trainers, it may not be remarkably good at romance but it will be an excellent life time companion, devoted and loyal, so you are in good hands, err, paws.

**Trivia: **Ivysaur Japanese name, Fushigisou, can be taken to mean "It seems strange" or 不思議 草 Fushigi sou (strange grass).

The bulb on its back now resembles the bud of a species of parasitic flowering plants known as Rafflesia


	4. Venasaur

**Name: **Venasaur – From Venus (A reference to the _Venus flytrap_) and the Greek Saur (Lizard).

**Type: **Grass/Poison

**Biology: **Here comes the tank of the Grass! Here comes the Lethal Flower! Here comes Venasaur!

Venasaur is far different as it was as a Bulbasaur, now it is a heavy tank that will crush its opponents! The bud on its back has bloomed into a large flower which can produce strong poisons and absorb sunrays with more efficiency; the flower gains vivid colors as it absorbs larges quantities of sunrays. It releases a pleasant and calming scent, especially on rainy days.

Female Venasaur have a seed on the top of the flower that serves as a cavity for Bulbasaur's embryo, as it will expose it to sunrays, making the fetus began to get accustomed to it and add strength to the bulb even as an early age. Female Venasaur only can produce one baby each seven years as the seed takes time to regrow after it falls when Venasaur gives birth.

Venasaur isn't called the "Grass Tank" for nothing! Its heavy body is perfect to resist several attacks with ease, and don't get fooled by its heavy appearance as it is a decent runner. Venasaur can also learnt one of the strongest Poison type moves, Venoshock, a lethal move that can damage greatly another Grass types; also it can learn Synthesis a restoring move that can turn the battle in 180 degrees, but definitely the strongest technique Venasaur can learn is Frenzy Plant, one of the strongest Grass moves in existence, however Frenzy Plant needs to be used carefully as Venasaur will be unable to move for a while after using it.

Venasaur will be the bane of Water types, but it will be in trouble with Fire types, and Ice types, so even if your Venasaur is strong it will be netter to keep it away from Fire and Ice types.

**History: **Venasaur was known as the Tank of the Grass, its intimidating appearance made it a fearsome entity in the grasslands. A lot of Bulbasaur, some Ivysaur investigated human villages, however no Venasaur dared to investigate one, so domestic Venasaur didn't appeared until Ivysaur evolved. In the wild Venasaur was the mighty defender of its group, it didn't doubt to attack any trespassers, even youngsters who only wanted to explore the grasslands, because of this Venasaur became quite unpopular among humans, who cataloged its behavior as "Intolerant and abusive", that resulted into Villages establishing Venasaur as a treat.

This way of thinking increased when Kanto began to expand and some towns and cities were unable to be built due to Venasaur attacking the construction sites to avoid humans expanding near their groups and leaving them without new areas to live. That increased Vensaur's unpopularity which didn't disappear until the Johto-Kanto war.

Johto King at that time was Lord Etherei and he was rapidly losing its patient with Kanto's General, Sir Meith, since he had successfully attacked and destroyed Greystone Fort located in Violet City, since Violet City wasn't exactly near the frontier it caused severe damaged on Johto's Morality to know that a Kanto's General had reached an inner city and destroyed such an important Military Base.

Lord Etherei due to his wishes to regain the popularity he lost since Greystone Fort was destroyed devised a devious plan to attack Kanto. His plans consisted in arming several men and attack a town by the seashore, then advance towards other cities using the fort as a replacement for Greystone Fort. The objective was Furimosa Town, a small fishing town, with low population surrounded by the Furimosa Grove, a thick forest that isolated Furimosa from Fuchsia City, which was the nearest human settlement. Due to this if Furimosa were to be attacked it wouldn't be able to ask for help and even if it managed to do so the help wouldn't reach in time due to thick Furimosa Grove that made contact with allies difficult.

In a cold morning Johto's army attacked Furimosa and its townsfolk were unable to defend themselves form the ruthless attack from the soldiers and their Pokémon, several of the town's population were killed and the survivors tried to flee to Fuchsia City, but they were stopped by Johto's army intended to take them as hostages, everything indicated that Lord Meith's plan would succeed, that's until Venasaur intervened. Having noticed the commotion Venasaur investigated and saw Johto's army attack on Furimosa, concerned by the wellbeing of the forest and the townspeople, they cataloged Johto's army as a serious threat that needed to be eliminated, so the groups of Venasaur that lived in the Furimosa Grove went to Furimosa Town and attacked the invaders. Johto's army wasn't prepared to face the "Tank of the Grass" less a lot of them, thus they weren't able to fight back and were defeated. Now, since Venasaur knew that invaders may came again and in order to prevent this a group of three Venasaur went to Fuchsia City and after attracting the attention of its citizens informed them of the problems in Furimosa. Fuchsia City sent reinforcement to aid Furimosa, but that was unnecessary since Venasaur had already taken care of the invaders, however Fuchsia City informed Kanto's Governors of this and as a precaution a small army stationed in Furimosa to avoid any future attacks. After this, Venasaur began to be respected in all Kanto especially in Furimosa, where it became the emblem of the town.

Nowadays Venasaur is respected by all Kanto, even if some youngsters are injured for getting to near Venasaur's territory, Venasaur won't kill human trespassers, Venasaur continues to have a good reputation on Kanto due to his acts in the war.

**Behavior: **Venasaur has a bit hard and rash personality, often abiding by rules and ignoring feelings, this will be more acute in wild Venasaur, whereas domestic ones are more sensible towards others feelings. Venasaur will have a strong sense of responsibility, often looking forward to others health specially yours, as you are its beloved trainer. Venasaur on its first day as a Grass tank will be very proud of achieving such a feat and thankful towards you to help it to do so. Besides that, Venasaur will remain calm and collected, not taking risks and always analyzing its environment.

Wild Male Venasaur are extremely wary of all humans, as their role as the leaders of the group often makes them a little paranoiac, so wild Venasaur are more violent than their domestic counterpart.

Wild Female Venasaur now have overcome the stress they had as an Ivysaur to breed new members and now they see it as they maximum duty to secure the survival of the group and become solely concentrated to bear at least two daughters.

**Life in the wild: **Wild Venasaur are the core of the society, since Male Venasaur will be chosen as the leader of the group based on the strength, which is reflected on the beauty of its flower and it will assume most of the functions of the group like seeking refuge and protecting the young when a problem or enemy that Ivysaur can't contain arises.

Female Venasaur now will be able to produce offspring, so on its first day as a Venasaur it will seek to mate with a suitable partner to produce strong new members. Females are specially protected from harm since on them lay the only chance their group have for survival.

**Food: **As the flower on its back have increased both in size and capacities, Venasaur will be able to rely entirely on photosynthesis to get the nutrients it needs, it will like to eat berries to enjoy the flavor but it won't be necessary to sustain itself. Venasaur will remain as a strict herbivore, if its offered meat it will throw it away with no second thoughts.

**Life Cycle: **Venasaur now has reached "Adulthood", as it has evolved to its last stage, it will achieve the amazing lifespan of 200 years. However Venasaur will surely outlive its trainer, and when its trainer dies Venasaur will be utterly destroyed, leading a severe depression, most of the time Venasaur will surrender and let death carry it away. If Venasaur has its trainer also as its mate, the pain will be too much and Venasaur will commit the "Purple Suicide", which consist of generating a big quantity of poison in its leafs and then releasing it in the bloodstream, the poison will affect the flower which will get a sick purple color until it dies and so does Venasaur. This is a very sad fact since few Venasaur manage to overcome the death of their trainers, and so most of them die at early age.

**Care-Taking: **Venasaur is easy to maintain as it gets all of its food from sunrays, emotionally Venasaur may not show it but it likes to be cared for, the anti-cuddle policy it had as a Bulbasaur and Ivysaur will be long gone, as now it will like to cuddle and be cuddled, most Venasaur like close contact as it calms them and makes it feel loved.

**Relationship with humans: **As always your relationship with Venasaur depends of how tou've obtained it. If you got is as a Bulbasaur it will completely devoted to you, caring for your safety and happiness. Going with you anywere, protecting you from all dangers, being oneh best frinds you can ask for and well… you get the idea.

If you somehow miraculously manged to capture one in the wild without being brutally attacked by its group, then I am sorry to spoil your happiness but Venasaur will always defy you and consider you as an evil person from getting it away from its family. Regardless of the tactics you use to convince it you are a good person it won't listen to you, instead it will take the opportunity to stun you and run in the wild. This is especially notable in female Venasaur as it sees itself as the only chance its group have to survive it will feverously try to get back, not caring if it injuries you in the process, despite this a wild Venasaur understands that killing a human is no good, so they will avoid doing so and only in extreme circumstances they will resort to it.

**Relationship with Pokémon: **Venasaur will be a fatherly or motherly figure towards others, mainly young Pokémon to raise them to be an excellent Pokémon, both in abilities and emotion. However some Pokémon may dislike Venasaur protective nature, son it's important to establish limits to Venasaur protective ways.

Some Pokémon defy Venasaur patience, always being mischievous, like Gastly, so these Pokémon are the only ones Venasaur will try to get rid from the beginning, if you really want a Gastly or some Pokémon like it in your team, make it know to Venasaur, it _won't like it_, not even a bit, it will concede your wish, but will always keep an eye on them.

Ill-intentioned Pokémon such as Ekans or Mankey will be expelled immediately of the team by Venasaur, simply by an attack or its fierce gaze that can insert fear into them, you should never question Venasaur for its motives as they always will be the safety of your team and yourself.

**Love: **Venasaur is rather bad… oh fine, it is horrible at love, not being a bad lover, but being horrible at expressing its feelings for the first time, it is one of the most difficult task it will face, it may try to communicate is feelings but using weird tactics, such as pouring sap on you, and lifting you with Vine Whip so it can stare in your eyes. If your Venasaur does that it means it wants you as its mate, if you return its feelings make it know fast, so you can avoid rare romantic tactics. Venasaur will be overjoyed and will hold you in high regard, and will get a little possessive of you, if you dislike it make clear that even if you are mates it needs to respect your space, Venasaur while reluctant will concede your wish. If you don't return the feeling tell Venasaur in the gentlest way you can do it and help Venasaur overcome the depression that _will _come after the rejection.

PS: If you accepted Ivysaur as a mate, Venasaur won't make romantic attempts towards you, knowing that it has you for the rest of its life.

**Summary: **Venasaur is a loyal and devoted Pokémon, excellent for any kind of trainer; it will be one of the best choices as a Pokémon, as it will help not only you but all the team.

**Trivia: **Venasaur's Japanese name, Fushigibana is a pun of 不思議な花 "fushigi na hana" (Strange Flower)


	5. Charmander

**Name: **Charmander

**Type: **Fire

**Biology: **Hey, a Charmander! The little and cute salamander! Since you got this Pokémon I suppose you got it as a starter giving by most Professors.

Charmander is an orange, bipedal creature native to Kanto and one of the most known Pokémon in the region. Charmander has flame on the tip of its tail which was there even in its birth. The flame is Charmander heart of sorts, since the fire in it it's connected to a small gland which receives energy from the heat and produces several electrical impulses that travel towards the heart and brain giving them energy to work. It is a mystery why the evolution developed the gland and how it manages to produce energy from the fire without extinguishing it in a short period of time. The electric impulses generated in the gland reaches the heart making it beat, if for some reason the fire on the tail extinguishes, the heat will stop flowing thus suspending the power that makes the heart beat and so the heart will stop, giving Charmander a heart attack which kills it. Since the flame is also connected to the brain if the flame extinguish it won't only give Charmander a heart attack, it will also stop all the brain functions causing several brain damage eventually leading to death. The fire conduit as it's connected to the brain; it is linked to the Deep Limbic System which controls the emotional state, so if anything changes in Charmander's emotion it will be expressed in the intensity and movement of the flame. When it rains the flame emits steam.

The flame signals Charmander's health, so a weak flame means it is sick, if the flame is almost extinguished Charmander must be treated immediately as it is a sign it is about to die or in danger of doing so.

**History: **Charmander, unlike Charmeleon or Charizard, had a good reputation with humans. They are an important part in Kanto history, since the cities needed to expand several materials were needed, so in search for it humans went to the mountains as it was the only place where strong minerals could be found. Since mountains in Kanto's geography have several tunnels interconnecting them a lot of explorers went lost; unable to find their way out and attacked by hordes of Zubat the number of deaths would have been rather elevated, however Charmander was there to save the day!. Charmander's flame gives a small light it uses to guide itself in the dark. Many human explorers in the brink of dying in a cave saw the glow of a Charmander and thinking it was a human quickly approached it, most of them were surprised to see a Pokémon in its place, Charmander often became scared of humans who approached in a rash manner like that, even so after the initial fright Charmander would notice the human low temperature and get near to share its flame heat. This kind help didn't go unnoticed by humans as a lot of them began to call Charmander the "Friendly Flame" and befriending some to help them to investigate the mountains, Flash was also a move that could be used to investigate dark places but the move only emanates light not heat, so while it may be bright as a day inside a cave it could be a truly refrigerator in there, so Charmander was the only Pokémon who could give light and heat at the same time.

Charmander was a high respected Pokémon in Kanto but after evolution it became another matter, so most people tried to avoid getting experience in hope to avoid evolution.

**Behavior: **Charmander family could be similar to the different phases of human life, following a certain pattern. Charmander would be the adorable Scout Boy who helps grannies to cross the street, Charmeleon would be the rebellious teenager that bothers everybody and Charizard, depending how it was raised, in the wild or by a trainer would be an arrogant jerk or a goodwillied jerk.

Since Charmander is the adorable Scout Boy and it has won that title, it is rather helpful in diverse task, is playful and it often seeks company and affection, so while it may be a truly nightmare to coexist with a Charmeleon, Charmander is a friendly Pokémon that many trainers will enjoy having as a partner.

**Life in the wild: **Most parents think that nothing is more important than taking care of their little babies, especially females, since they carried the child or children they tend to overprotect them a bit. This is not Charmander's case. Female Charizard don't feel sympathy for their own children and most consider them as a bother with all their cries and all that "Love me!" thing, so a Female Charizard will take care of its babies until they have the age to fend themselves in the wild and then it leaves them to the harsh nature.

When Charmander is abandoned it will feel despair, which is logical since its own mother has abandoned it. With time Charmander overcome the abandonment and proceed to seek a refugee. Many Charmander are abandoned by year, due to this abandoned Charmander tend to find others of equal status as them and form alliances to improve their survival chances, when the a small group is formed they will seek a place to stay, when they find the ideal place they make it a home of sorts. The group will remain united until Charmander evolves to Charmeleon, when that happens everything falls apart in their pretty little group.

**Food: **As expected from a reptilian creature like Charmander it feeds on meat, Charmander prefers slightly cooked meat and it eats it often courtesy of their flame breath, Charmander also like berries but it can't gain the nutrients it needs without meat. If you have a Charmander keep in mind that while it may like berries, to maintain itself wit will need to eat meat, if you private Charmander from it, its flame will slowly decay until it disappears.

**Life Cycle: **Charmander life has three stages, since Charmander is the first one it doesn't have a long life expectance. 30 years is the average for a healthy Charmander.

**Care-Taking: **Having a natural hunting instinct since birth, Charmander has no problem to hunt for food, but since you are his trainer it will be your job to bring food to Charmander, meat will be the priority, as it isn't difficult to get, it would not be a problem to get some. If you are in the wild and unable to find any meat at the moment Charmander will hunt down a Pidgey or other small Pokémon to eat. It is important to make known that if the Pidgey is near a human it is probably his/her Pokémon and it should not be eaten, this could save you from an angry trainer hunting you down for letting Charmander kill his/her little Pidgey.

No matter what, do_ not let Charmander get hit by strong water attacks_, in this stage the flame is resistant to rain but it isn't resistant against strong Water attacks and if hit it may extinguish the flame, dong so to Charmander life.

**Relationship with humans: **Yours and Charmander relationship depends exclusively of how you've obtained it. If Charmander was your starter you should not have any trouble with it, for now, it will respect and be your friend, Charmander is friendly with any kind of trainer has an sense of loyalty towards them, as in this stage it sees its trainer as something fragile to protect.

A captured Charmander will be wary near you, since you had taken it away from its friends; it will most likely fear and dislike you. Charmander will need a lot of attention and signs of appreciation make known to it that you mean no harm and you only seek to befriend it. This often works giving Charmander motives to trust a trainer.

Due to the simplicity of bonding with a Charmander many trainers think that having one as a Pokémon will be easy, nothing is more inaccurate, maybe Charmander is easy to bond in this stage but as it grows it will become a true nightmare to have one as a Pokémon.

**Relationship with Pokémon: **Many Pokémon see Charmander as a good kid and bond well with it, some of motherly Pokémon will develop a special appreciation to Charmander, however since Charmander flame can be extinguished by strong water attack, Charmander fears Water Pokémon, even innocent ones as Staryu, if you have some Water Pokémon in your team pay special attention to the relationship between them, as it will have effects on your team.

**Love: **Nope, not love from little Charmander. As young it is, it won't understand any romantic attempts you make towards it, Charmander will even misunderstand it as a sort of ill-intentioned act and may reciprocate. If you have romantic feelings towards Charmander wait until it evolves to Charmeleon, however you may not like it anymore at that stage…

**Summary: **A good and kind Pokémon that will be a good friend in your journey. However after evolution you will question yourself if you made the right choice.

**Trivia: **Charmander is a portmanteau of the words _char_ (to burn) and _salamander_.

Charmander Japanese name, Hitokage, comes from 火 _hi_ (fire) and 蜥蜴 _tokage_ (lizard). Literally meaning Fire Lizard

Charmander is the tallest Fire-type starter Pokémon.

Charmander has the longest name of all unevolved starter Pokémon.


	6. Charmeleon

**Name: **Charmeleon

**Type: **Fire

**Biology: **I advise you to brace yourself; Charmeleon is no joke to have as a Pokémon.

Charmeleon is now physically stronger that it was as a Charmander, the flame of its tail has increased in power, allowing Charmeleon to elevate the temperature around it to unbearably levels. However the flame it is still the source of Charmeleon's life force, as it stills gives the brain and the heart the energy to work, the only change the change is that flame, since is more intense, can transmit greater quantity of electric impulses. Many Professors believe this is the cause of Charmeleon's radical personality change, as more impulses mean more stress to the brain and heart and that might result into a violent reaction in the Limbic System, which is in charge of emotions, since it is connected directly to Charmeleon gland ,which gets its energy from the flame that always burn in its tail, a large quantity of electric impulses may change the fact that as a Charmander the flame reflects its humor to its humor being affected by the flame.

Charmeleon now has sharp claws that can tear skin and metal with amazing ease, that makes Charmeleon a hard and fearsome opponent, even it is hasn't reached the last stage of its life.

In Battles Charmeleon can literally tear apart weak opponents in matter of seconds, of course, this is banned in battles and any trainer who allows his/her Charmeleon to do so will have their Trainer License revoked, so if you do want to be trainer it is necessary to teach Charmeleon to control the strength of its claws, that way lethal damage can be avoided, instead a powerful attack will be add to your arsenal. Fire moves have now increased in power and can deliver strong and fast hits. With the small legs Charmander has it won't be able to run fast and avoiding fast attacks is the key to avoid a defeat. Despite how powerful Charmeleon has become Water types will have the upper hand and most likely win, so avoid these battles for the safety of your Charmeleon.

**History: **The Friendly Flame was the nickname of the kind Charmander; The Scarlet Death was the nickname for Charmeleon. Why you ask? Simple. Charmeleon as well as Charmander emits light and heat, produced from the flame on its tail. Lost travelers in the mountains often mistook them as a human fire and headed straight to it, Charmander after the initial fright of seeing a human so suddenly will happily share its flame heat. However, Charmeleon did not take that sudden approach kindly, instead it took it as some kind of defy, and so proceeded to attack the surprised human and tear him/her to shreds. Of course if the human was traveling with a Pokémon Charmeleon will attack the Pokémon instead of you, but due to the vicious nature of Charmeleon small or weak Pokémon found their death, as well as their partner, and strong Pokémon did not have other option that terminate Charmeleon. It is notable that in those times the PokéBall has not been created, so a normal human could only be accompanied by 1 or 2 Pokémon at time, mainly to avoid occupying a lot of space in their houses and villages.

Charmeleon successfully killed many humans and Pokémon, gaining hate from humans and considerably lowering their views with society. Several Villages' Elders began to think of Charmeleon as a true menace, better to eradicated. That thought evolved until it became an official petition to be analyzed by Kanto's Government, but due to the implications of this act the petition, which acquired a considerable amount of supporters, was denied. The hate of humans to Charmeleon did not subside; instead the wave of indignation caused by the negation of the petition caused the formation of a special group denominated the "Killers of Scarlet", with their main purpose being eradicating Charmeleon. The group did manage to eliminate approximately 54 Charmeleon, before they were stopped by the government, which thought that such actions would stain the Human-Pokémon relationship. The government decided to instruct people to avoid Charmeleon, and left it be hoping that the "I don't touch you, you don´t touch me" policy will work. It mostly did, as travelers were more careful and tended to avoid lonely strong lights they found in the mountains.

**Behavior: **Remember when I said that Charmander was the cute Boy Scout and Charmeleon was the rebellious teenager? I was not joking. Charmeleon makes its name kwon as a fiery Pokémon that mercilessly tears others apart, not caring if they are Pokémon or human. While it is true that Charmeleon will attack a human that approaches it in a sudden manner, if you are found by Charmeleon it will likely past you, since Charmeleon considers human as "A lame enemy", and, well, compared to Charmeleon we are really lame. Attacking any enemy is an accurate description of Charmeleon, it gets easily excited when it sees a strong enemy nearby, due to that many Charmeleon often challenge dangerous enemies that have no trouble dealing with it, so many Charmeleon in reckless attacks found their deaths.

While wild Charmeleon are aggressive and vicious, domestic Charmeleon are almost the same. They will have key differences, as a softer side, which they heavily conceal to avoid looking like "Little Softies". Many trainers are shocked by the acute change in their little Charmander's behavior, but as the evolution _is_ a change in Pokémon and so, the effects cannot be avoided.

**Life in the wild: **Charmander, after being abandoned by its parents seek other to get company and boost their survival changes with team work. That useful strategy is totally ruined when Charmander evolves to Charmeleon. With an acquired ferocity a new Charmeleon will disrupt then peace of the group and to avoid that, Charmander often abandons Charmeleon, often by running to find a new place to stay after one of the group's member evolves.

After the abandonment Charmeleon will seek a refuge for itself, the options being mainly caves on rocky mountains. That choice leaded to the historic conflict previously mentioned. In mountains Charmeleon's flame emits a strong Red-Orange light. That special light is used to identify Charmeleon, as Charmander's flame is more soft and Orange in coloration and while Charmander's flame will be accompanied by other's flame of the members of the group, Charmeleon will be a lonely light in the mountains.

Being a starter Charmeleon is extremely rare in the wild, thus it will be safe to say that you will only come across a few in the mountains that is, if you want to find it.

**Food: **Charmeleon eats crude meat, now it highly dislikes cooked meat. They think that if they eat cooked meat they will look soft and weak. This preference is less intense in domestic Charmeleon, which while preferring crude meat, they won't stop eating Puffins or PokéBlocks, even some of them eat cooked meat. Meat _will_ be necessary in Chrameleon's diet, as the proteins in the meat are necessary to keep Charmeleon's metabolism stable.

**Life Cycle: **Charmeleon is in the second stage of its life, meaning its lifespan has increased, now being 60 Years the standard. There are reports of exceptionally long-lived Charmeleon that have reached and impressive age of 110 Years, thought the means to reach that age are unknown.

**Care-Taking: **Feeding Charmeleon it's not hard, since its consumes meat, which is rather easy to buy at a Pokémart ,even if you are in the wilderness, Charmeleon can hunt to get food, you just have to make sure it does not attack any domesticated Pokémon.

Now, Charmeleon's explosive temper will be danger to itself, and of course, you. Often seeking fights with strong Pokémon it may get into a battle it cannot win, endangering your and its safety, due to this, keeping an eye on Charmeleon is important, as you need to make sure it does not get into fights with Pokémon out of its league.

**Relationship with humans: **The sudden change from a cute friendly lizard to a troublemaker and disobedient Pokémon is surprising to many trainers. The relationship with your Charmeleon it's a lot more complex than before,depending on how you raised it as a Charmander it will be either thankful or neutral. If you were loving and caring towards Charmander, Charmeleon will be loyal to you, even if its rebellious nature makes you want to smack your head against a wall. You need to be strict towards Charmeleon, do not let it think it is the boss, make it understand that you will not tolerate its behavior and that you will need its cooperation for a proper teamwork, this may take a long, long time but eventually Charmeleon will come to terms with obeying you.

Capturing a wild Charmeleon is a ridiculous thing to do, since it will try to kill, yes I said kill, you for shaming it with the title "Captured Pokémon", despite this, a wild Charmeleon can bond with a trainers, however it is extremely difficult to do so. First you must treat Charmeleon with a lot of respect; it will like to feel important, deducing your respect comes from admiration towards its power. A Pokémon keeping an eye on him on your first days together is recommendable, due to the explosive nature of Charmeleon's personality is almost sure that it will try to attack any member of your team, especially if it sees them as a strong opponent. I f you successfully bonded with Charmeleon it will follow you once you decide to go somewhere, it may maintain a distance between you and it, but it will gradually decrease as time passes.

**Relationship with Pokémon: **Many Pokémon dislike Charmeleom due to its aggressive nature and its constant challenges to test its power, calm Pokémon such as Alakazam will try to teach Charmeleon some manners via tutoring, however less calmer Pokémon as Machamp will try to knock some sense into it. Having overcome its fear for Water Pokémon Charmeleon will defy them instead, trying to prove its courage and strength, most of Water types will act simply annoyed and will ignore Charmeleon, but if Charmeleon continues to be a other to them, they will retaliate.

Wild Charmeleon are somewhat jealous of domestic Charmeleon since they have friends, and since most trainers frequently visit gyms or battle others trainers they also have an opportunity to battle strong opponents. That jealously leads to wild Charmeleon despising domestic Charmeleon, often thinking of them as "Useless human pets". If a domestic and a wild Charmeleon meet, they will fight each other, both trying to test their strength and give their opponent a taste of the defeat.

**Love:** Charmander did not understand what love was, but Charmeleon does. Fight and get stronger are Charmeleon's top priorities, so often love is discarded as useless. However, Charmeleon can fall in love and since you are the most suitable option in its eyes you will be its preferred choice. The first thing you will notice when Charmeleon did fell in love with you will be that it suddenly became well-behaved and obeys all your orders, this is a way they seek to be more appealing to you, of course many trainers believe that Charmeleon finally understood his/her wishes to be obedient and so they don't recognize it as a romantic action. After that Charmeleon will seek your company and will begin to try to get other Pokémon away from you, seeking to be your only close company.

As you can see due to his tactics Charmeleon is very possessive, as such many trainers try to avoid such a relationship, if you wish to dos o then as soon as the first signs of Charmeleon fall in love with you try to discourage it though it won't be easy, since Charmeleon will persist to try to make you its mate, so it will take its tame to make clear to Charmeleon that you don't hold romantic interest for it.

There is the possibility that you _do _love Charmeleon, if that's the case simply accept its advance, as if you don't discourage it Charmeleon will think that you accepted them. I warn you, Charmeleon is possessive and that may lead to problem with others Pokémon who also want to be near you, even if they don't have any romantic interest toward you. Charmeleon will need to understand that while you do want to be its mate others contact, as long it is not romantic can be allowed, Charmeleon will concede your wish, thought it will attack at the first sign of a romantic attempt.

**Summary: **Despite being rebellious by nature once bonded Charmeleon will be a loyal Pokémon and an excellent fighter that will be one of the best Pokémon you could have,

**Trivia: **Charmeleon is a portmanteau of the word char (to burn) and chameleon.

Charmeleon's Japanese name, Lizardo, is a corruption of the katakana spelling of lizard.


End file.
